


Damn You

by gizah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Druid!Gabriel, M/M, Magical Elements, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Teen Wolf - Werewolves Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/pseuds/gizah
Summary: "Becoming the alpha of a decaying pack was something John “Jack” Morrison wasn't ready for. Jack was used to being a beta; follow orders, execute them and report to his alpha. Simple, easy. But now his father-- his alpha-- was gone, and the responsibility of taking care of his family and his pack was all his"."And if contacting a Druid from another state was all he had to do, then he was going to do it".





	Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will go up and tags will be update at each new chapter!  
> I'm using the werewolves lore from the MTV show, TEEN WOLF on this fanfic. I'll also be using some actual mythology too.
> 
> Note: texts in Italic/bold means the characters are speaking on their native language.  
> (We undestand what they are saying, but the characters in the story hear the exchanges in another language).
> 
> Beta’d by: cerbreus & ukelelerapgirl (Thank you guys!! <3)

**Chapter 1**

 

Becoming the alpha of a decaying pack was something John “Jack” Morrison wasn't ready for. Jack was used to being a beta; follow orders, execute them and report to his alpha. Simple, easy. But now his father-- his alpha-- was gone, and the responsibility of taking care of his family and his pack was all his. 

 

He didn't have a chance to get used to his new powers, didn't have a chance to get used to his new physiology either. Looking in the mirror and seeing red eyes staring back instead of the golden ones still scared him off. The new strength and the new senses, were overwhelming most of the time and the aggressiveness poured off of him like strong waves.

 

Jack never got the chance to mourn for his father either. Never got the chance to bury his body, to give him a proper funeral. He was murdered by a rival pack. 

 

Jack’s pack was dying. Once powerful, which had the respect of all werewolves in America, was now reduced to few members. His young sister and brothers. It was all Jack had.

 

The travel to New Mexico was a stressful one. He was anxious and worried about leaving his family alone back in Indiana, but it was necessary. His pack depended on him now.

 

And if contacting a Druid from another state was all he had to do, then he was going to do it.

 

**\--------------**

 

Jack was exhausted when he arrived in Las Cruces. He regretted not stopping along the way to take a nap or two, even with his werewolf powers, his body had limits. But he was here now, he could ignore the tiredness for a couple of hours.

 

He stared at the small vet clinic. He didn't know what to make of it, he wasn’t sure if this was the same place at all. All he had with him was very old contract dated in the 60s between his pack and someone whose name was ‘Reyes’. The paper contained texts with a language Jack couldn’t recognise at first, but now he knew it was Spanish, the letter ‘R’ in a beautiful and intricate design and location written in english.

 

The letter ‘R’ spotted in the vet logo and entrance, was a similar design shown on his letter but in a ‘modern’ version of it though. He waited a couple of minutes, checking the buildings nearby for some sign, anxiety and worry almost eating him alive. It may lead to nothing, but he had to try he owed his pack this much.

 

He took a long breath to calm himself and opened the door. 

 

Jack was welcomed by a small bell attached to the door and a woman with brown skin and black hair looked up, smiling at him. She was around her forties, but she was still pretty. She gave him some ‘motherly’ vibes and that calmed him a bit. He approached the counter slowly and noticed the tag in her white scrubs, it had the name ‘Gabriela’.

 

“How can I help you?” she asked. Jack noticed she was staring intently at his face. Probably puzzled about his face scars.

 

“I - This may sound strange ma’am, but I need help” he started nervously.

 

He didn't know how to approach her about this. ‘How do you approach someone about pacts and supernatural beings? What if she thinks I’m crazy?’ he wondered. 

 

The supernatural wasn’t known. His kind still had to live in the shadows, or in his case, live in isolated areas away from the human population. It was more for safety than anything else, with hunters and other werewolves packs hunting his pack down, secrecy was vital for survival. 

 

He decided to show the small letter. Maybe it would suffice instead of him attempting a long and awkward explanation.

 

Jack took the small folded letter from his back pocket and handed it to her. She took it carefully. It was really an old thing.The edges were torn, the ink was fading and it had small age spots here and there. 

 

The woman read it, then examined the small drawing, she softly touched the small design and Jack could sense a bit of magic in the air. She looked up to him, this time though it had a bit of acknowledgment. She picked a small paper note that was in the counter and scribbled something down, what Jack assumed was an address.

 

“I’ll let Celeste know you are coming” she replied with sympathetic eyes, she was already reaching for the telephone near the computer. 

 

“Thank you” he said, relieved.

 

Jack left the clinic clutching the small note a bit too tightly. He woke up three days ago with uncertainties and with no ways out. It was pure luck he found the vet clinic with the same sigil of his old paper. Jack thought about other outcomes. He thought about coming here and finding an abandoned building, not being able to find any sign that could indicate the druid was still around the town. It was either luck the vet clinic was run by the same people or... could it be fate? Shaking his head, he got inside the car with hopes renewed and made his way to new address.

 

**\------------**

 

The new address proved to be a small house not far from the vet clinic in a busy neighborhood, though it was evening and people were going home after a busy day. Jack checked his face in the rearview mirror. He looked like shit. His face was pale, from sleepless nights caused by stress, he was starving too. One large angry scar across his face and a small one on his lips that didn't heal properly. They were a stark contrast against his pale skin. He was sure they would fade away by the time he arrived here in Las Cruces, with his supernatural healing and all that. 

 

‘Not these ones’ he thought bitterly. These ones were done by another werewolf alpha, bites and wounds made by alphas didn’t heal as quickly as any other injury and if it was badly treated could leave scars. In his case he didn’t have time treat them, not with his brothers in a much worse state than him.

 

He tried to make himself look presentable, fixed his hair and clothes, by the time he arrived by the door Jack’s anxiety was skyrocketing. He was sure he was expelling a good amount of pheromones in the air. He took a deep breath to calm himself, in and out, and knocked on door.

 

He was greeted by a small old woman with silver hair, her skin a beautiful shade of brown, eyes dark as the night sky above him.

 

“You must be the wolf child” She said, her voice carried by strong accent. “Please come in, have a seat”

 

Jack thanked and followed her in. He looked around the living room, it was an open space kind, he could see the kitchen from the front door. There was another door that Jack presumed led to the other part of the house. The walls were all decorated with paintings and family photos, some kind of show was playing on the TV.

 

She motioned for him to sit down on one of the couches. He took the one that was facing the front door.

 

“Your name, my child?” she asked him.

 

“It’s Jack Morrison ma’am ” 

 

She hummed, her aged eyes distant. “Morrison, yes. I remember. I’m Celeste Reyes. What can I help you with?”

 

“Since you know what I am… well, I’m in need of an experienced druid. My pack is going through a rough time, we could use ‘some help’ ”

 

“I see... and with what exactly?” she inquired again, only this time with a business-like tone in her voice.

 

“Honestly?” He passed his hand across his forehead. It was clammy with sweat.

 

He cleared his throat and hoped his voice didn’t sound too desperate “I could use anything right about now. I left my pack alone back in Indiana. They don’t have much to protect themselves besides a few bullets coated in silver and wolf’s bane”

 

Celeste arched an eyebrow at that. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was fighting with his own kind and hurting themselves in the process was small price to pay. He had lost so much already.

 

“My daughter mentioned you had an old contract with you?” her eyes narrowed in a calculating expression.

 

“I do” he replied flatly.

 

Jack took the aged paper from his back pocket again and gave it to the old woman. Celeste picked her glasses up from the small coffee table and put them on. She read it calmly, her expression switching from curiosity to joy.

 

“Oh Emma” she muttered fondly. “I remember now” she then laughed lightly “We were so young... I believe Emma is your grandmother?”

 

Jack shoulders sag in relief. The woman sudden change of heart threw him for a loop, but at the mention of his grandmother he sobered up. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

“She was. She passed away a decade ago”

 

Sorrowful eyes stared back at him, making his heart skip a beat. He knew that look too much, a look from someone who was now grieving a loved one’s death. 

 

Celeste sighed but her expression switched back to business again. She put the paper aside in the coffee table, along with her glasses, got up and made her way to the cabinet nearby. From there she grabbed a small silver bowl with roses and skulls decorating its circumference, she then deposited the paper inside.

 

The old woman said a few words on her native language and the paper burned with a purple flame and disintegrated. Jack was taken by surprise. He felt a wave of strong magic engulf his senses and he flashed his alpha red eyes involuntarily at the old woman and before they turned back to his normal blue. It was old magic. He couldn’t tell why he knew it, maybe instinct, but he felt his wolf twisting inside him with tension.

 

She waved her hand at his direction and he could feel her magic engulfing him again.

 

“Alright. It’s done. My clan will aid your pack Mr. Morrison” She then turned around, looking behind Jack and then switched to spanish  **_“Gabriel, can you come here please?”_ **

 

Suddenly a tall man all dressed in black came from the room behind Jack and stood next to the couch he was in.

 

**_“You called me, grandma?”_ ** the tall man asked in their native language.

 

The man, Gabriel, completely ignored his presence, his attention was in the old woman entirely. His face was hidden by his black and gray hoodie and Jack could only see the tip of his nose. He was making Jack feel uneasy, he couldn’t hear the other man’s heartbeat nor even hear the man’s breath. Alarmed, Jack brought his attention back to Celeste instead

 

**_“Yes. I have an old debt to pay and you’re gonna take care of it”_ ** Celeste replied in her native language as well.

 

The other man was silent for quite some time, The tension in the air was palpable and then said confused  **_“Why me? What kind of ‘old debt’?”._ **

 

**_“You’ll work as an emissary for a werewolf pack”_ ** She told him while she was depositing the silver bowl in the cabinet again and continued  **_“...and as you can see my dearest child, I no longer possess the strength to aid an old... friend, nor fulfill such role. You’re young Gabriel-- and strong too, you can get the job done”_ **

 

She said this with finality, leaving no room for argument. Jack didn't understand a word that was exchanged between the two, but he noticed the man emitted a long sigh in annoyance. 

 

**_“Pack your things too. You are going with him back to his state”_ ** she told him.

 

This time the man seemed shocked. He turned around and stared at Jack as if noticing his presence for the first time, eyes dark with rage.

 

Jack froze. The man pinned him and even being in receiving end of someone else's anger, Jack thought this man’s eyes were beautiful. They had a such unnatural intensity. He felt as if the other man was staring right through his soul and he swore he had never seen anything that beautiful before.

 

Mesmerized, Jack noticed the man had the same features as the old woman. Dark brown skin and big eyebrows that brought a grim shadow to his beautiful dark brown eyes. He also had a neat goatee on a strong chiseled jaw. He shouldn’t be more than a few years older than Jack, he was maybe twenty eight at most but he looked older and wiser. Someone you could look up to, someone you aspired to be like.

 

_ ‘I could follow this man anywhere’. _

 

He could feel himself blush with the sudden realization, Jack turned away. 

 

**_“What?”_ ** Gabriel asked, his face was set in an angry scowl, he was looking between the old woman and the alpha werewolf.

 

**_“You heard me. Now go, his pack is in need”_ ** Celeste dismissed the man with a knowing smile. Gabriel huffed like a spoiled child, but did what he was told.

 

The front door opened, revealing the woman Jack had met at the vet clinic.

 

“Oh Gabi, it’s good to see you” Celeste said. Gabriela went to her mother, Jack assumed Celeste was her mother, and kissed her cheek.

 

“Hello” she greeted Jack and he greeted back, she then asked him “Everything turned out good I assume?”

 

“I supposed you could say that, yes” Celeste replied her instead. “Gabriel is leaving with him”

 

Gabriela stared at her mother in surprise. “Because?”

 

Celeste was about to tell her when they heard a loud noise coming from another room, followed by some curses and Gabriela went to check it out.

 

“Don’t mind my grandchild” Celeste spoke, a big smile gracing her features. “Gabriel is an exceptional man. He’ll be a good emissary for your pack, even if for a limited time”

 

Jack was confused at that, he came to seek aid not to go back home with an emissary of his own.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am but what do you mean he’ll be my pack’s emissary?”

 

“That was the pact. When I was young Emma saved my life. It was... complicated and I didn’t have something to offer back then, so I promise aid when it was needed the most” she told him her expression distant once again.

 

“So what is this role? I mean what does an emissary do?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t coming off as rude.

 

He didn’t know much about anything besides Lycan folklore. Of course he heard a tales here and there about other creatures and spirits when he was a child but after his grandmother Emma died, the “lessons” and the tales had ended. All knowledge went down the grave with her.

 

His pack still had a few of her possessions in an old chest back home. It was sealed and well guarded in the attic. Sometimes his mom sought out few books and weird objects, but Jack wasn’t allowed to see it- no one was, really.

 

“Only the Alpha of the family can access these treasures!” His mom told him animatedly after he inquired “But since your dad isn’t interested in these sort of things and we don’t have any use for it, then it’s my job to keep it sealed away”

 

He was just a child back then, no concerns, no role and his mom was still there with him. 

‘It seemed it’s my job to keep it safe now’ he sadly noted and was brought back when Celeste continued

 

“Our job is to keep the order. We druids serve as a neutral party, always providing aid for those who need the most. We also settle disputes between supernatural beings that might lead to a war” she told him the last part with sparkling eyes, full of mischief. Celeste was definitely reviving old tales.

 

“In the case of an emissary, we also serve as guide and a warden. We make sure the pack, coven and well... you name it, we keep them safe and healthy” she continued.

 

“So… Gabriel is part of my pack then?” Jack asked.

 

“Not necessarily. He could aid your pack, fulfil the pact and then return home”

 

Jack hummed. Celeste got up from her seat again, eyes flew open as if something just occurred to her. 

 

“Where are my manners? A fine and gentlemen like yourself must be hungry. Come with me Jack, let me prepare something for you to eat. It’ll take sometime until my grandson is ready to leave”

 

As if on cue Jack’s stomach roared. He didn’t have time to eat on his way to Las Cruces, he made a non-stop road trip, thanks to his werewolf biology though. With Mr. Reyes coming along he had to make a fews stops on his way back to Indiana it seemed.

 

Celeste was a good company. She shared a few stories about her family and about his grandma Emma too. She reassured Jack a couple of times too, saying he was in good hands now and that Gabriel was going to take care of his pack. She asked him about his family as well and then asked about the troubles within his pack.

 

“Our pack is small these days” Jack confessed “It’s just the four of us now. Once mom died everything went downhill and recently my dad passed away” his voice shook a little. It was too soon, he was processing his father’s death.

 

“Then I became the new alpha. I -I’m trying to get used to it but..” he sighed and looked away. He took a sip of his coffee and hoped the silence would convey what he was feeling.

 

Celeste looked at him with sad and sympathetic eyes. She reached to him, took his hands on hers and squeezed it softly.

 

“I’m done” 

 

Jack almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Gabriel Reyes talk behind him. The man didn’t make any noise to give his presence away again and that was setting his wolf on high alert.

 

“Come here niño” Celeste called Gabriel.

 

Gabriel went to her. He was still scowling at Jack, but once he reached his grandmother his expression softened and he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and exchanged a few words in their native language. It seemed to calm down the other man, so Jack counted that as a small victory. He wasn’t interested in sharing a car with a man scowling at him all the way back to Indiana.

 

Gabriel turned to him and his expression soured again. With a clenched jaw he wished one last good-bye to his grandmother and mother as well, who had joined them by the front door.

 

He was still staring daggers at Jack when he made his way to Jack’s old car.

 

**\------------**

 

Gabriel texted Sombra to let her know about the change of plans, the drastic change of plans. If someone told him this morning he would be moving to another state by nightfall, he would be laughing at them.

 

He watched with indifference as the white man talked with his abuela and ma.

 

He still didn’t know the man’s name. To be honest with himself, Gabriel didn’t know anything about this man, just that now he was “forced” to work with him and that he was an alpha. His big red eyes gave him away when they stared at each other earlier. Fresh alpha too, that slip could’ve killed him if he was dealing with hunters instead of a clan of druids.

 

Gabriel watched silently as the man approached him. He was already by the man’s the car, an old blue and black 1980 CJ-5 Jeep, his backpack, suitcase, guitar and old battered chest at his side waiting to be loaded in.

 

If he was going to take a “small vacation” with an indefinite date, he might as well bring everything he had. His herbs and work instruments, his books and notes. He wasn’t sure of what kinds of jobs the man’s pack would require, but better be safe than sorry.

 

The man arched an eyebrow, no doubt judging Gabriel’s possessions. He deepened his scowl, making sure his displeasure was palpable.

 

“Alright let me help you with your belongings” the man clapped his hand once and then started load the car with his things. He had a pleasant voice, the druid noted.

 

Once he was done he offered his hand to Gabriel “Name’s Jack Morrison”.

 

Gabriel uncrossed his arms and took the other’s man hand “Gabriel Reyes”

 

Morrison nodded and got inside the car, Gabriel following suit. He noticed the man drum his fingers in the steering wheel, before starting the car. He was probably nervous or anxious, Gabriel decided. He looked out of the window, leaving no chance for the man start any small talk. 

 

Gabriel knew he was being petty, but he wasn’t in the mood. He could be approachable when he wanted, fuck he could be a ray of sunshine, he just didn’t like when his plans didn't work out. He was supposed to have a ‘pizza night’ with Sombra and Amelie tonight. Something he’s been planning for quite some time. He had no idea when he would be able to get his hand on this super rare ‘mushroom pizza’ ever again.

 

His attention was brought back by his phone buzzing on his pocket, it was a text from Sombra.

 

“Speak of the devil” he murmured. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Morrison was staring at him. He ignored the man entirely and started typing Sombra a message.

 

> _ ➥ Where the hell are you going? _
> 
> **_Read 18:05_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ⬅ No fucking idea _
> 
> **_Sent - 18:06_ **

 

Gabriel made a face, he turned around. “Where we heading to?”

 

Jack averted his eyes from the traffic quickly to answer him “Bloomington, Indiana”

 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered a small ‘thank you’.

 

> _ ⬅ Bloomfuck, Indiana. _
> 
> **_Sent - 18:09_ **
> 
>  

He got a reply instantly full of ‘laugh’ emojis. Sombra was literally laughing of him now.

 

> _ ➥ Oh can’t wait to tell Amelie about it, Gabe.  _
> 
> **_Read - 18:12_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ⬅ You are so funny Sombra, you know that? _
> 
> **_Sent - 18:12_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ➥ Anyway, once you are there _
> 
> _ Text me the address so I can send your mushrooms _
> 
> _ And then you can make your OWN pizza Gabe. _
> 
> **_Read - 18:13_ **

 

Gabriel closed his eyes. She wasn’t going to let him live it down, it was his turn to make the food. Sombra was a terrible cook, Amelie could come up with something passable, but they always ordered pizza when it was Sombra’s turn.

 

He hated to he let her down. Sombra was an annoyance sometimes, but she was a good friend though. One Gabriel loved and considered part of his clan. Just as Sombra, Amelie also had a special spot on his life. Both of them saw the worst of him and never once stopped to consider him as friend.

 

He got another text from Sombra.

 

> ➥  _ Now... tell me all the details Gabe. _
> 
> _ It must be something really big to make you change your plans… _
> 
> _ because you know,it’s pizza night _
> 
> **Read - 18:19**

 

“Something really big” was an understatement. In less than 2 hours his life turned upside down. He knew as a druid his life wasn’t “normal”, sometimes he faced things humans would think came out of a horror movie. Gabriel was very aware of the risks his job had. But he wasn’t expecting this sudden turn.

 

> _ ⬅ If I tell it’s because of a cute man would you believe me? _
> 
> **_Sent - 18:20_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ➥ LIAR _
> 
> **Read - 18:20**

 

He snorted and then typed the whole story. Since when he was chilling out on his room and he felt  a bit of magic in the air, then when his abuela called him to deliver shocking news, until the very moment. When he was done with texting, he noticed he was leaving Las Cruces and heading to main road that could take them to Indiana.

 

It would take them three day tops, if Morrison planned to make a few stops. If he didn’t… well Gabriel was going to make sure the blonde stopped. He wasn’t going to sleep on this tiny compartment this guy called car.

 

> _ ➥ Is he cute? _
> 
> **_Read - 19:11_ **

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, leave it to Sombra to ask about someone else’s looks.

 

He glanced at Jack. He wasn’t your ‘average blonde guy’. Jack Morrison was stunning actually with his blue eyes and face dotted with freckles. There was something about Morrison’s lips that enthralled Gabriel. Damn werewolves and their genes.

 

The druid was unabashedly facing him fully now and Morrison looked at him quizzically, then turned his eyes back at the road as if embarrassed.

 

“Is something on your mind?” the alpha asked him curiously.

 

“Can I take a photo of you?” Gabriel smirked at him. Morrison frowned, but had his face turned at him.

 

“Why?”

 

Gabriel quickly snapped a picture, opened the chat app and pressed ‘send’.

 

“Hey” Morrison protested, but he had smirk of his own.

 

The druid didn’t fail to notice the blonde cheeks were red. He was cute.

 

Gabriel wasn’t one to be calling a werewolf, a creature that could rip him apart with only his claws and teeth, cute, but somehow Jack Morrison made him feel that way.

 

His phone buzzed a couple of times, he knew Sombra was probably flipping out. Instead Gabriel decided focus on Morrison again. He was going to work with this man now, might as well make an effort to get to know the alpha werewolf more.

 

Gabriel was about to start a small talk when Morrison beat him to it.

 

“So… we are working together uh?” the blonde started nervously, he kept his attention to the road.

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Temporarily ” he answered.

 

Jack frowned and glanced at him “I hope I’m not coming out as rude but... what do you folks actually do? I - I mean your grandmother told me about a few facts, but I believe it’s more than a ‘guide figure’, right?”

 

Gabriel adjusted himself on his seat and played with the hem of his hoodie, pondering what he could share with the man.

 

“What did abuela tell you?” he asked instead.

 

“That druids can settle disputes between supernatural folks, aid us and act as a neutral party” 

 

Gabriel hummed in agreement.

 

“There’s more to that, it’s true” he said “We can work as emissaries too, which is your case. I’m gonna represent your pack when dealing with other packs or... I dunno, whatever paranormal stuff you have there in Indiana. Also there are the ‘enchantments part’. The potions and poisons, the curses, the sigils…”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

Jack was looking at him now, with something akin to disbelief and awe.

 

“Magic? just as Harry Potter?” the blonde teased and Gabriel gave him a flat look.

 

“Man if you say that again, I’m gonna poison your food” 

 

Jack was grinning now, he raised one hand as if to make a peace offering. “I’m sorry”

 

Amused Gabriel tried to hold a stubborn smirk. 

 

“We are more powerful I think” Gabriel gazed at the road in front of him ‘Probably because of the shit we go through’ he thought to himself.

 

Gabriel was lost in thought when Morrison pointed at his phone. “Are you gonna answer that?”

 

He looked at his lap and noticed he got a new message. It was from Amelie.

 

> _ ➥ Sombra just told me about your small vacation. I wish you luck Gabriel. _
> 
> **_Read - 20:20_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ⬅ Thanks. I’ll need it :( _
> 
> **_Sent - 20:22_ **

 

He got a quickly reply, he arched an eyebrow. Amelie wasn’t one to reply right away.

 

> _ ➥ I mean it Gabriel.  _
> 
> **_Read - 20:22_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ ⬅ What are you trying to say araña? _
> 
> **_Sent - 20:23_ **

 

Gabriel shivered, the only kind of shiver he got when he was near Amelie.  _ ‘What is it that araña is weaving? _ ’ he wondered when another shiver run down his spine and his phone buzzed.

 

> _ ➥ Just be careful.  _
> 
> **_Read - 20:31_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
